


Netball RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Netball RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: More Archiving





	1. Chapter 1

Caroline O'Hanlon had tried very hard not to scream when she collapsed, it still left her as a scream of raw pain, she was sobbing as she was helped off the court, shivering bitterly as she was helped to shower and change then left to settle as they wrapped her ankle, the coaches leaving her to make her own way home. She had limped out of the locker rooms, almost slamming into the Jamaican girl who was coming the other way and stepping back with a startled yelp, squealing when she slipped and grabbing the girl's arms out of sheer desperation, almost sighing when she slipped through where her balance was to slam face first into the woman's shoulder, still clinging and shivering. "Sorry.... I'm.... sorry. I just... I already broke my ankle... or sprained... I can't.... I didn't mean to fall on you."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:17 AM  
Jamaica's Jhaniele Fowler was coming down the hallway as she passed near Caroline, catching her quickly so she wouldn't fall "it's ok don't worry...sorry that happened to you" laughing a bit from the sorries but still caring to help the girl, keeping an arm around her "let me get you out of here"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:19 AM  
"Yes please." Caroline murmured softly, reluctant to let go until she was sure she had her balance, wrapping an arm around Jhaniele to lean on her a little. "Are you always so.... nice?"  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:21 AM  
"depends on the situation" Jhan smiled and had helped Caroline out to her car, sitting her in the passenger's side then getting around to her side getting in "hi i'm Jhaniele...love your accent"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:25 AM  
"Caroline...." Caroline smiled. "Thank you... I'm... well, I was the Irish team captain for this netball cup." She paused then added. "I like your accent it's very.... calming." She paused again before adding. "Is it... too much to ask for a little help getting back to my rooms... it's... a lot of stairs with no lift with this ankle..."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:27 AM  
she smiled again "pretty name for a pretty girl" nodding and listening "ooo Captain and thanks, I get that a lot" Jhan laughed then patted her new friend's hand "sure i'd love to assist you and that beautiful accent"  
she drove them to the hotel, parked then got out and helped Caroline out of the car "I gotchu"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:30 AM  
Caroline smiled, moving slowly to the hotel reception to reclaim her key, gripping slightly onto Jhaniele as she walked, staring at the stairs with a soft whine. "So many stairs..."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:31 AM  
Jhan helped Caroline up the stairs slowly, making sure the girl didn't fall smiling "I gotchu don't worry, you're safe, trust me?"  
as she scooped Caroline into her arms carrying her the rest of the way  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:33 AM  
"I trust you." Caroline promised, smiling slightly and looping her arms around Jhan's neck. "Wow, beautiful and strong...." She was smiling slightly as she added. "My hero." She had let them in carefully when they reached her room, smiling shyly at Jhan. "Please... come in?"  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:34 AM  
smiling and walking in, sitting the girl on her bed and then closing the door "sure...I could stay and keep you company....sooo....what do you enjoy doing on your off time?"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:38 AM  
"Besides rehabbing the ankle?" Caroline joked. "I read a lot... watch TV.... off-season I work as a doctor so I spend a fair amount of time just... pretending the world isn't unfair..." She had paused, taking a breath and trying to control her emotions before adding. "I used to go to the pub but ever since my ex bought it...." Her voice trailed, off, her voice shaky as she added. "What about you? clearly you.... lift weights or something..."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:42 AM  
"well...I am recently Divorced with a 3 year old daughter...I like to be Mom, play Volleyball with friends and Cook" Jhan slowly laid back kicking off her shoes to chat with Caroline, caught up by the girl's pretty blue eyes "yeah I lift weights and won leading goal scorer award with 783 goals"  
softly taking Caroline's hand in hers  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:50 AM  
Caroline smiled undressing a little to remove her shoes and jeans, settling back in shorts and her tank top, smiling a little shyly as she let Jhan take her hand. "All that and a mom too.... I'm impressed. Although I must say, I question the sanity of a man who would leave someone as beautiful and kind as you are." She bit her lip slightly before leaning in to softly kiss Jhaniele's lips.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 2:52 AM  
"yeah i'm very talented and not afraid to brag" laughing a bit, blushing and shrugging "eh..it happens...i'm not the only one with the guns girl look atchu" as she was caught in a kiss, wrapping her arm around Caroline kissing back, feeling her strong arm(edited)  
"mmm" her hand on her friend's cheek kissing deeper  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 2:58 AM  
Caroline smiled as she let the kiss deepen, gently pulling Jhan a little closer and resting a hand on her back. "You can stroke it if you like..." She was smirking as she spoke, fully aware of the double entendre. "If I'm allowed to... keep doing this... with you."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:00 AM  
Jhan smiled big staring and kissing back "mmm who said I wanted to stop? I was gonna ask if you were taken...now you are" she felt Caroline's arms as she got closer, flexing a bit herself  
"since you asked if I worked out"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:08 AM  
Caroline smiled, stroking Jhan's arms softly, her smile sweeter as she stole a gentle kiss before risking the question she had never thought she'd be ready to ask again. "So.... besides this being... the first time we met.... marry me?"  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:10 AM  
"beautiful smile, beautiful accent" kissing back "beautiful kisses" Jhan gasped and smiled big, cupping her girl's cheek softly "I can tell you really like me, and I admit....I like you too Caroline" she nodded "if you wouldn't mind taking care of Drehannah with me"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:19 AM  
"It would be an honor." Caroline smiled, kissing Jhan softly, her voice soft. "Any child of yours is welcome with me." She paused, biting her lip before adding. "You... would actually be my... first. Ever." She was blushing as she added. "The more the ex pushed the less I wanted to.... give him my...." She trailed off before adding. "The less I wanted to give anyone my.... innocence." She licked her lips before adding. "I'd... I'd love you to... take it."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:21 AM  
Jhan smiled kissing back sliding her hand over her wife's abs "mmm it's not worth the struggle to give yourself up when you're not comfortable with someone, after a few years I felt that way too...oh yeah?" as Jhan slowly helped Caroline with her shorts and undies then pulled off her top and sports bra "mmm beautiful pussy babygirl" leaning down to softly lick at it  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:23 AM  
Caroline smiled, blushing slightly but letting her legs open a little for Jhan, moaning softly. "Mmm, so gentle..." She spoke softly, stroking Jhaniele's hair.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:24 AM  
sucking hard but being gentle, loving her hair played with as you looked up "mmm" slowly sliding her own shorts and undies off now fully naked, wearing just her socks  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:26 AM  
Caroline had smiled softly as she looked her new wife over. "Beautiful.... all of you is... so beautiful." She had hummed and moaned softly at the further attention, clearly getting easily turned on by the attention.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:28 AM  
Jhan moved up helping Caroline with her top, softly kissing on her neck "I love you, ever since I first saw you when our teams played an Exhibition...I was amazed with your talent, nice to bump into you again" her hand softly cupping a boob  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:29 AM  
"I was barely out of college..." Caroline smiled. "I'm so happy we found each other." She had arched a little into Jhan's touch. "Again." She paused before adding. "You were... so patient back then too, especially with my messy little fresh-college-girl team."(edited)  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:32 AM  
"that was one of my favorite games, I had fun...I am one of the most patient people you'll ever meet and know I promise" smiling and kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:34 AM  
Caroline smiled, kissing back and stroking her wife's back softly. "How did I ever get so lucky...." She spoke softly, lightly guiding Jhan's fingers against her clit, closing her eyes as she curled Jhan's fingers inside her, feeling the slight tear and shivering before kissing her deeply. "My beautiful bride."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:36 AM  
Jhan smiled shrugging and slowly fingering Caroline "I was about to say the same, gorgeous" kissing back as she added another finger "mmm you're so white, with beautiful skin" smiling and suckling a nipple  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:43 AM  
Caroline had smiled, moaning softly and riding Jhaniele's fingers, knowing she was close. "So you don't mind... teaching.... a white girl some tricked for pleasure?" The question was soft even as she blushed at the comment. "Well, look at you though, all dark and beautiful.... my passionate girl." She had moaned again at the sucking, surprising herself when she came with a soft mewl. "Mmmm, okay.... see, now I get what people mean.... pleasure is best with someone you love..."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:44 AM  
"just lay there, relax I don't want you making your injury any worse, alright?" smiling as her wife spoke, melting more and more "mmmm no I don't mind babe" laughing softly, moving down to drink up Caroline's sweet juices "mmm I can use of this taste"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:48 AM  
Caroline smiled, letting Jhan lap at her before speaking softly. "Well I'm all yours to make love to.... for as long as you want me." She was smiling softly as she added. "You know if you wanted.... a little pleasure.... you could always... ride my tongue? No movement needed."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:49 AM  
"mmmm well start with these" Jhan slowly moved up offering her tits, feeding her wife "you are so beautiful, get used to hearing that Caro...I mean it"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 3:54 AM  
Caroline smiled softly, suckling gently. "Mmm, only if you promise to believe me when I say it to you."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 3:56 AM  
Jhan had puffy nipples, as she moaned enjoying being a bit sensitive "mmm I promise anything to you" kissing Caroline softly  
"if you promise to keep making me melt with that sexy accent"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 4:00 AM  
Caroline smiled as she kissed back. "Anything for you, my beautiful goddess."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 4:00 AM  
Jhan smiled and moved up opening her legs straddling her wife's face  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 4:03 AM  
Caroline smiled, quickly lapping at her wife's pussy, humming softly at the sweet taste.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 4:05 AM  
"oooo" Jhan moaned leaning back a bit to watch "can't wait to kiss that amazing mouth again boo"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 4:07 AM  
Caroline smiled, upping her pace a little more. "Mmm, as soon as you let me taste you fully baby."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 4:07 AM  
as she moved Caroline's hair back moaning, cupping her boob  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 5:16 PM  
Caroline smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 5:17 PM  
"damn gonna make me cum girl" smiling and breathing deep as she came  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 5:18 PM  
Caroline smiled, licking her clean. "Mmm, you taste amazing."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 5:19 PM  
"you too babe" Jhan slowly settled down and cuddling, kissing Caroline  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 5:28 PM  
Caroline kissed back sweetly, stroking Jhan's arm softly. "I love you Jhan."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 5:29 PM  
"I love you too Caroline" her hand on her wife's belly "hope your ankle gets better" kissing her cheek  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 5:54 PM  
"Maybe if I stay with you and the kiddo for a little bit I'll be okay." Caroline murmured.  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 5:55 PM  
"of course" Jhan nuzzled her wife's neck "you can stay with us, if you want"  
________________________________________

Caroline O'HanlonToday at 6:01 PM  
Caroline smiled, hugging Jhan softly. "I'd love to stay a while, at least then we won't frighten your sweet baby when we finally move in."  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 6:07 PM  
"you're so beautiful" Jhan kissed Caroline, holding her close, rubbing her back  
________________________________________  
Caroline O'HanlonToday at 6:15 PM  
"So are you Jhan.... my gorgeous wife." Caroline smiled, kissing back. "You mind if I sleep on you?"  
________________________________________

Jhaniele FowlerToday at 6:16 PM  
"mmm go ahead boo" kissing her wife's forehead smiling.


	2. Helen Housby/Jo Harten Part 1

Jo Harten had promised herself not to cry when they lost. She had lied. She moved through the team, comforting them quietly before excusing herself to shower, crying quietly under the shower as she waited for the others to leave, emerging slowly and sighing when she saw Helen. "Hey..." She knew she had to have heard her crying.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 3:38 PM  
Helen cried a bit but tried to stay strong, smiling through the tears. Watching everyone else leaving as she entered hearing Jo in the shower "Jo? hey you ok?"  
looking in to see her friend in the corner of the shower  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 3:40 PM  
"Besides feeling like it's my fault... I'm fine." Jo murmured, glancing up at Helen before adding. "I tried so hard..."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 3:42 PM  
"we all share a piece of the outcome, don't kick yourself over it" Helen undressed to join Jo  
"not your fault" she hugged her friend  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 3:59 PM  
Jo sighed softly, hugging Helen tightly. "You always were the sweetest." She murmured. "Want me to wash your back?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:00 PM  
Helen smiled hugging Jo back "sure" turning around for her friend "we did our best babe, great season"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:02 PM  
"Yeah, you were a beast out there." Jo laughed, moving to massage Helen's muscles with the body wash, working shampoo into her friend's hair. "I love how muscled you are... strong girl."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:03 PM  
playfully flexing and smiling again "you're the stud Jo" loving how Jo touched her and washed her "mmm"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:11 PM  
"Does that make you my girl?" Jo asked lightly, kissing her friend's clean shoulder.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:13 PM  
"well we spend a lot of time together" smiling big at the kiss, catching her friend's lips  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:18 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen softly. "So... if I asked you out.... would you say yes?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:19 PM  
"without hesitation" Helen smiled big turning around and kissing Jo again, holding her shoulders  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:31 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen softly. "Let's finish showering then I'll take you home for dinner, okay?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:33 PM  
Helen nodded and washed Jo's hair  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:35 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen again softly and finishing washing Helen's back before starting to soap up her front.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:38 PM  
kissing back and washing her friend's front aswell smiling  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:40 PM  
Jo smiled as they finished up. "You are so beautiful."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:41 PM  
"you're cute" Helen blushed a bit kissing her friend's cheek "lets get outta here"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:45 PM  
Jo smiled, moving away to get dressed before leading Helen out to the limos Tracey had called for them. "So, anything you feel like ordering in or am I making us some tuna pasta bake?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:49 PM  
Helen dried off and got dressed then followed Jo "lets order in" Helen kissed Jo again  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:51 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen again and waiting to get her home before pulling out some leaflets for food deliveries. "Pizza or Chinese babe?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:53 PM  
"Chinese" smiling as they got home, messaging her Mother  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 4:58 PM  
Jo smiled, ordering food and watching Helen text her mother before settling onto the sofa. "Dinner should be here soon."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 4:59 PM  
"Mum says hey" as Helen laid back smiling "thanks babe"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:02 PM  
"How's she doing? She seemed... tired... last time we met."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:03 PM  
"good, she wasn't feeling well but she's alright now"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:08 PM  
"I'm glad. She's lovely." Jo smiled, moving to answer the door when the bell rang, paying and thanking the man who had delivered before locking the door and setting the food on the table. "Dinner's up."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:11 PM  
"yes she is so supportive too" Helen smiled as the food arrived "i'm so hungry" as she stood to fix her a plate, kissing Jo  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:16 PM  
Jo smiled serving up her own food and kissing Helen softly. "I love you."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:19 PM  
"I love you too" as she ate, staying close to her friend "how much do you love me Jo?"  
slurping a noodle being cute  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:35 PM  
Jo paused then smirked, and knelt to pull a ring box out of her pocket and opening it. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:36 PM  
Helen almost dropped her plate, shocked "Jo..wow" tearing up putting plate on table and kissing her friend "yess"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:44 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen as she slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you." She whispered, kissing Helen again softly.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:45 PM  
hugging and almost falling with her wife giggling as they kissed  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:47 PM  
Jo smiled as she held Helen up. "Shall we finish dinner and go celebrate babe?"  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:48 PM  
"mmm yeah we should" smiling big and eating, feeding her wife  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:52 PM  
Jo smiled, accepting the food and returning the favor, enjoying the last of the meal before standing to hold a hand out to Helen.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 5:54 PM  
eating and taking Jo's hand standing "i'm gonna make you scream, and not tickling" smirking  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 5:59 PM  
Jo laughed softly. "Mmm, sounds promising." Jo teased, leading Helen to the bed, pausing to undress and settle on the bed.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:00 PM  
Helen undressed aswell then slowly got in bed kissing over Jo's feet smiling and nibbling her wife's toes, her nipples small but round, nipples light pink  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:06 PM  
Jo smiled, stroking a hand over her wife's chest. "Hey gorgeous."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:07 PM  
"hey my beautiful mate" moving up and kissing on Jo's neck, moaning as her wife rubbed her chest "mmm"  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:08 PM  
"You are so perfect." Jo murmured softly, moving to suck on Helen's chest, stroking a hand slowly south.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:10 PM  
"ooo knew you liked my tits hehe" Helen bit her lip opening her legs more "Jo...make love to me" as she kissed her wife's cheek loving as her chest was suckled  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:12 PM  
"You sure Helen?" Jo asked softly, her touch light as she teased Helen's clit.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:13 PM  
Helen kissed Jo hard moaning, toes curling "Jo.."  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:14 PM  
"Mmm, I love you Helen." Jo whispered, slowly slipping her fingers into Helen, setting a slow but firm pace.  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:14 PM  
"love you too babe" sighing and breathing heavy "omg yes"  
just holding onto Jo while getting fingered was enough for her  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:18 PM  
Jo smiled, kissing Helen's neck as she upped her pace. "My gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:25 PM  
Helen smiled big and squeaked holding onto Jo's wrist, kissing her deep  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:26 PM  
Jo smiled and kissed back, slightly upping her pace. "Cum for me babe."  
________________________________________

Helen HousbyToday at 6:29 PM  
"i'm getting close if you keep doing that" smiling and softly suckling her wife's chest, Helen made love to Jo and came hard  
________________________________________

Jo HartenToday at 6:31 PM  
Jo smiled, letting Helen suckle. "You are so gorgeous."


End file.
